


Becoming undone

by kiddiluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you order the massage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming undone

A man with messy midnight black eyes ran his fingers through his hair before he stepped out of the yellow cabbie that he had taken to arrive at his destination which was a 10 story hotel, which the man had currently purchased.

Know to many people of this man generation, On the day of halloween 19 years ago, their was a couple know as James and Lily was brutally murder in their own home and the only survivor of the brutal attack was the couples son Harry Potter.

Harry was slowly making his way to the entrance of the hotel room and wrapped his trench coat around him tightly as he entered the building and darted towards the front desk like it was a homing victim.

Taping the bell gently gaining the blonde haired receptionist attention, "I have registration under Claude Mcknight." The Boy-Who-Lived said, flashing the receptionist a smile.

"Of course, here is your key." the receptionist said blushing, as she quickly reached for the key and handed it over to him.

She stared at him as she watched Harry walk away and head to the elevator. Harry smiled at everyone as he walked towards the elevator and began to ascend to where his room was. 

Instead of going to his own room he went to the door to the right and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A Manly voice asked through the door causing Harry to smile slightly.

“You order the massage, right?" Harry asked as a the door creaked open and a blonde haired man who hair cascaded down to his mid black and his cold blue eyes took Harry’s entire frame in before moving aside to let him inside.

"Yes, I am." the man said as Harry passed him by stepping fully into the room as the other closed the door behind him and locked it shut.

"Name?" Harry asked not bothering to look at the other as he stripped from his clothes and sat down on the bed as his cock laid limply between his legs.

"Lucius Malfoy. Clean." Lucius answered back as he loosened his tie and began to walk over to the boy as he shredded his own clothing and laid down onto the bed.

"Good get comfortable." Harry said as he went to get some oil. When Harry came back with the oil in his hand. Harry sat down leaning against headboard spreading his legs giving Lucius a good view of his red puckered hole. Harry dabbed his fingers into the oil and began to push one of his fingers inside began to prep himself. Lucius felt himself grow hard watching him prepare himself.

Harry moaned as he hit a particular angle made him cry out loud. The moan released from Harry's lips made sent Lucius off edge where he jumped up and yanked his pants along with undergarments off before he positioned himself at Harry's entrance and thrust in. He began a fast pace making Harry moan and grunted in pleasure with every thrust. Lucius groaned as he came inside the boy. Harry smiled as he looked down at Lucius.

"Look at yourself, you're coming undone." Harry said, smirking.


End file.
